Gambit
by IndieScent
Summary: To keep his family from starving, Natsu Dragneel agrees to become a test subject for a government study. But there's more going on than a simple clinical trial. Now, it's up to Natsu and a pretty blonde doctor to get to the bottom of things, and make it out alive.
1. Sleep

**A/N: Ah~ but it's been so long since I've uploaded anything. I had a couple of larger story ideas rolling around in my head, and I needed to take time to sort them out. This...isn't one of those ideas. This actually popped into my head at 2 in the morning. **

* * *

The room was a stark white, and this was its most notable feature. There were no windows, and the only door was practically invisible unless it was open. One of the room's two chairs (the only furniture besides a small table) was occupied by a man whose patience was wearing thin. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest, and he furiously bounced a knee in anticipation of his interview.

_Interview…_ he thought, a look of disgust flashing across his face. It was more of an investigation in his opinion. Every last detail of his life was poked, prodded, drug out into the light and examined. The ordeal sometimes only took minutes. Other times, it could last for hours. He had never seen the same interviewer twice. The interactions were dry and clinical. But even with all that, the pink haired man had volunteered for this, and carried out his end of the bargain dutifully. All he had to do was take some weird pills and answer some questions once a month, and he and his siblings would be taken care of.

He had just raised a well-tanned arm over his head to stretch it out when the door opened. A blonde woman who looked to be around his age came rushing in, clutching her clipboard and various key cards. The man looked her up and down, taking in her attire. A soft pink blouse tucked into a charcoal gray pencil skirt, all worn under a white lab coat. He tried to read what her name was, but was surprised to find it wasn't there, embroidered where every other interviewer had theirs. There was, instead, a logo of a golden key over a pink heart. Her heels clicked in a frenzied pace as she rushed to close the door behind her and make her way to the other seat. There was a hint of a blush to her face, and her golden locks were falling out of a messy bun. Her eyes were chocolate brown and dancing over something on her clipboard.

"Hello, hello, sorry, sorry," she said, setting herself up. "Circumstances elsewhere in the facility kept me detained, but" – s he plopped down with a huff - "here I am. My name is Lucy. I'll be conducting your interview and 6 month assessment. Huh, wow, 6 months. Congratulations. Anyway, let's begin." She pulled a small device from a pocket in her lab coat. She set it on the table between them, and clicked a button on its side, then sat back in her chair.

"This is Doctor Lucy Heartfilia," she dictated while reading over the papers in front of her. "This is the sixth interview with subject number seven-seven-seven. The day is May twenty-eighth; the time is ten a.m., Standard Fiore Time. Can you please verify your full name, sir?"

"Natsu 'Can I get Your Number, Beautiful?' Dragneel," he said easily.

Lucy had been jotting down what he said, but came to an abrupt halt. "Let's just stick with what's on your birth certificate, Mr. Dragneel?" she suggested with an arch of her brow. He shrugged, and she continued. "Mr. Dragneel, it looks like—"

"Natsu," he interjected. "I prefer when you guys call me by my first name. It makes me more comfortable. It makes me more open to answering all your weird questions." This wasn't remotely true. In fact, the pinkette preferred to be as detached from the meetings as possible. But this blonde chick was cute. Plus, she had made him wait. She could stand to have her boundaries pushed, just a bit.

"Fine. Natsu. It looks like after 5 months you still were not feeling any different. Have you noticed any changes in the past 30 days?"

Natsu gave her a somber look. "Yes, actually, some very disturbing ones."

For a fraction of a second, he noticed her eyes widen, but she quickly recovered. "Oh? Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Well," he laced his fingers together behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I've been having these dreams, weird dreams. They…they last for too long, you know? Like, I can't wake myself up out of them. And I've been sleeping way too long, like twenty four hour stretches. But the worst is the heat."

"The…heat? What kind of heat?"

"Me, my heat. I am hot all the time now. I sweat through two shirts a day. It's almost unbearable."

"That's very interesting. Have you been keeping hydrated, and not spending too much time in the sun?"

"Yeah, Doc, I already figured out water and air conditioning would help. It wasn't an incredible leap of logic."

"Sorry, I just have to be thorough." She smiled up at him. He met her gaze, and noticed there was a tightness around her eyes that didn't seem to be there before.

"Hey, Doc, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yes, Mr. Dragneel, these are normal side effects from the treatment. There's no need to be concerned, we were just anticipating them sooner. You have to help me."

His eyes widened for a moment. "Wh-what did you just say?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, sorry, I must have mumbled. I said you have to excuse me, I need to consult your chart about your lab work up." She returned to flipping through the pages of her clipboard, seeming calm and professional once more.

Natsu knew he'd heard something else. He ran his fingers through his untidy locks, and noticed dampness there. He was sweating again. A lot. Too much. Suddenly the harsh fluorescent lights were stifling. He could tell by the surface of his skin that the temperature in the room itself was not rising. Rather, his own internal furnace was going haywire. "Uh, Doc…Can I…" He cut off as his vision went black momentarily. He was getting ready to fall into unconsciousness, and that meant the dreams. His heart began racing, and he fought to maintain his consciousness.

"Alright Mr. Dragn—I'm so sorry. Alright, Natsu, your levels appear to be in the projected ranges, so we're going to increase your dosage. Other than that we're done for this session, unless you have anything else to add. We've got to get out of here."

Suddenly, he shot up. The motion was a bit too fast for his body to keep up with, and he stumbled backwards, tipping over his chair in the process. "Doc, what the hell are you talking about? What's going on?" he yelled.

Lucy sat in shock. "I just said you could get out of here if you wanted. Are you…are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not," he said frantically. "Something's happening. What's happening to me? I'm going to…the dreams…" he clutched his hair in panic. Suddenly, his tightly coiled muscles relaxed at once, and he fell to the floor. He could vaguely make up the pretty doctor's face wide with fear, and she screamed into a communicator that must have been in her pocket. He couldn't make out what she was saying. The last thought on his mind before he slipped from consciousness was how sorry he was that he never got her number.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so excited about this story, you have no idea. But let me know what you think? Please review. :3**


	2. Worry

**My deepest apologies, Old Friends. I was gone for a much longer time than anticipated due to some medical issues that came up unexpectedly. As an apology, please accept this new chapter of Gambit, a story I most assuredly did not forget about. Hopefully you didn't, either.**

* * *

Natsu came to, and immediately regretted it. He felt like he'd been hit by a freight train. As he struggled to open his eyes against the harsh light, he took stock of his situation. He was on his back, a thin mattress underneath him. Through his blurry vision, he could make out that the room was white, but smaller than the one he'd had all his interviews in. There was a mechanical whirring, punctuated by a periodic electronic warble and series of beeps. As his vision cleared, he could see the source of the noise was a set of machines to his left. His eyes swept over the equipment, following a bundle of cables from the main unit and up to a device on his wrist. The smooth, white plastic cuff had a black display with large green numbers, which fluctuated rapidly.

"What in the actual fuck?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Ah, you're awake. We were getting worried." The voice was soft and familiar. Natsu turned his head to the right and saw Lucy, waving sheepishly from her seat in the corner of the room. She wore a lime green shirt with white suspenders, a black skirt, black stockings, and black heels. Her golden tresses were pulled into two low pony tails just behind her ears. She looked at him through wire-framed glasses. "How are you feeling, Natsu?"

"Like a sack of shit, Doc. Where am I? What happened?"

She lowered her head. "I'm afraid you're in our medical wing. We brought you here to monitor you while you were in an unconscious state. As for how this happened, well, I'm afraid that was my fault. I was so distracted I didn't realize I was given the wrong lab results. We re-did your lab work and it seems your levels were outside our projected safe parameters. Please accept my apologies for this error."

He gave her a long discerning look. She gulped. In that moment, she was struck by the intensity of his gaze. His dark eyes seemed to pierce right through her. She felt a moment of vulnerability, and realized she might never be able to hide anything from this man. After what felt like an eternity, he broke his gaze away and looked at the ceiling. "Sure, Doc, apology accepted."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Great. Thanks. And I went ahead and adjusted your dosage. We just sent a blood sample back to the lab. It should be ready soon."

"Thanks. Hey, Doc," he turned to face her again, "how long was I out for?"

It was her turn to look away. "I'm not sure how to say this… I'm sorry, Mr. Dragneel, but you've been unconscious for three days."

He whistled in appreciation. "Wow, it's worse than I thought. I've never slept that long before."

"So these…episodes…they've been like this all along?"

"Yeah. Normally, I'm home, or close enough that I can get to bed and lie down before I'm out."

"There's…more that I should tell you." Lucy muttered. She had her head down, but peeked up through her bangs to see that she had his attention. "The entire time you were unconscious, we could register no brain activity beyond those functions that kept you in the most basic state of life."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Like, I was dead?"

"Well, your heart was beating, and you were breathing, but there was no sign that anything was going on that might manifest as a dream."

"But…but I did dream! It was the same one as always. I almost-"

"I believe you, Natsu, and that's why I need to keep you under observation for a week. I believe it may be time for you to be introduced into the second phase of the study."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't remember nothing about no sleepover. I've been here for three days, which means my brothers and sister don't know where the hell I am. I've got to get back home."

"And I've got to get my data! This is what you signed up for, Mr. Dragneel, and I don't care if you read the agreement or not, you signed it, and that's that." She glared at him, and he had to admit, she was pretty fierce. Before he could respond, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Actually, I guess there's a way I can let you go home. That device," she said, pointing towards his wrist, "can be detached from that machine and record data for up to one week. It's probably just as well, it'd be nice to have some data on you in your day to day life. If I am to let you leave here today – assuming your lab work comes back clear – you are to keep that monitoring cuff on and return here in one week. Everything we have done, including any discomfort you may have felt, will be for nothing if we don't observe you in a controlled environment. One week. Is that understood?"

He frowned down at his wrist. The pills he was taking, the interviews, the dreams, all of these were secrets he kept form his family. Every month, when he left for his interview, he told them he was working down in the warehouse district. He didn't think he could come up with a reason he would have a huge monitor dangling from his arm. But the alternative, staying at the facility, was also out of the question. He'd been gone long enough already. They were probably out of their minds with worry. Hell, he was pretty sure they'd take turns kicking his ass as it was. He really only had one choice.

"Okay, Doc, I'll wear your weird thingie. Just as long as I get to go home tonight."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. Your cooperation really does mean a lot. I'll get your lab results now." She rose from her seat and walked out of the room, leaving Natsu to figure out how he was going to get out of this mess.

* * *

Doctor Lucy Heartfilia closed the door to her office and made a beeline for her desk. She carried with her a hot mug of tea and a stack of notes. She set these down before sinking into her plush leather chair. She let down her hair, shaking it loose, and set her glasses on top of the stack of notes she still had to review. She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, and let the day's events wash over her. Her quick thinking had been able to save the subject's life, but that didn't change the fact that she had lied to him.

Yes, it was a bit of a surprise that he had such a strong reaction, especially after showing no signs for several months. But there was no mix up in the lab work. He wasn't outside any "safe projected level." There _was_ no safe projected level. The only information they had on this procedure was whatever raw data they could get from the subject. She was putting this man's life on the line, and for what? She was taking notes and recording data and reviewing charts, but she wasn't sure what the end result would be.

She pushed back into her chair and let out what must have been her thousandth sigh that night. Lucy was the lead researcher for this trial, but that wasn't all. She was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, owner of Heart &amp; Key Pharmaceuticals. He alone had come up with the formula for the drug they were administering to Natsu Dragneel, the only test subject. He alone knew what the expected results were. He alone knew what purpose toying with a human life would achieve. He'd placed Lucy in charge as his most trusted researcher, but he held the final say in how each phase of testing would proceed. Lucy didn't know what she was doing to this man, but she knew it could kill him. She shuddered to think what small mistake she could make, or could have already made, that might lead to his death.

Slowly, she reached out for her glasses. It was incredibly late, but she would review her paperwork while the day's events were fresh in her mind. She started to gather up her notes, then stopped. Her calendar had caught her attention. Earlier, after releasing Natsu to return home, she had circled the day he was to return. One week from that day. She was anxious for him to come back, so she could monitor him and make sure his condition didn't take a turn he couldn't come back from. At the same time, she hoped he never came back to this miserable place.

* * *

It was dusk when Natsu stepped off the bus that took him from the secluded office complex of the laboratory into the low-income suburb where he lived. He walked slowly as he tried to come up with a good way to explain the situation to his family. His brothers would be pissed, but it would be little Wendy who would tug at his heartstrings. In the absence of their mothers, Wendy cared for her three older brothers. She would pack their lunches, scold them for their mistakes, and fret over their general wellbeing. With all this responsibility, she was still at the top of her class in high school, and volunteering every week for various charities and other organizations. Her older brothers were rough around the edges, but she was their pride and joy, and they all worked to make sure she had a happy and comfortable life despite their financial situation.

A warm smile had crossed his features as he thought of his dear younger sister, but it was wiped away at the thought of his brothers. Gajeel and Gray were his family, but they were also the two biggest pains in his ass. Gray would probably go on and on about how irresponsible he was, and unreliable. Gajeel wouldn't say anything, but Natsu was sure he was going to receive the ass kicking of his life when he walked through the door. His shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh. It's not like he could blame them. He'd been missing for three days with no notice and no way to contact home.

The portable monitor on his wrist flashed periodic updates on the screen, noting that the last 30 minutes of data had been stored and saved. He looked down. Maybe he could pass it off as a fancy watch, a new device he was testing out for some marketing agency that would compensate him at the end of the trial period. It seemed like a pretty good story, but there was one problem. Natsu was a terrible liar. No, he would have to handle this the hard way, by telling the truth.

Natsu's eyes darted up to see that he was on the sidewalk in front of their modest home. That walk hadn't taken nearly as long as he'd hoped. He considered taking one more lap around the block, but came to the conclusion that it was too cowardly a maneuver. Instead, he lifted the latch to the gate in the old chain link fence, and stepped into the yard. He drug his feet down dirt path, worn through the overgrown yard, that lead from the street to the cozy yet dilapidated home. As he shuffled towards the door, he took in the broken boards on the porch, and the peeling blue paint on the wood siding of the house. There were always repairs that needed to be done to this old shack, but never the time, nor the money. It was all he, Gray, and Gajeel could do to make rent each month. Not to mention stocking the fridge, keeping the lights on, and covering any tuition and school expenses that Wendy might need. It was a pain, but they were his family, and he was happy to be home again.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. As he unlocked the door, he heard footsteps inside. "Good," he muttered to himself, "at least they're still up." He opened the door and called out. "Hey, guys, I'm ho—"

Natsu was cut off by two large fists slamming into either side of his face. The force knocked him backwards. He slammed down onto the rotten wood, and broke two more boards upon impact.

"IDIOT, IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO GO MISSING FOR THREE DAYS, YOU HAVE TO BREAK APART THE ONLY HOME WE HAVE?" Gray yelled.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO US? TO WENDY?" Gajeel bellowed in unison.

Natsu sighed and dragged himself back to his feet. "I…ow…okay, I deserved that. But chill the hell out, it's not like I was gone that long because I wanted to be, I—"

For the second time in less than a minute, Natsu was slammed with a surprise attack. Wendy had come downstairs to see what the commotion was, and when she saw the pinkette was back home, she launched herself at him and took him down with a spear tackle. The impact was enough to send him down the three short steps that led up to the porch, and he landed on the dirt path. She sat up and began pounding on his chest with her petite fists.

"How could you, Natsu! I was worried sick! I called every hospital in Magnolia! I called hospitals in Hargeon and Onibus! I filed a report with the police! I spent an hour each day after school scouting all your former employers! I was worried sick! I got a B plus on my last exam because I couldn't concentrate! A B plus, Natsu! B PLUS!"

As she sobbed and wailed, Natsu caught his breath. He deserved all of this, and would normally have just taken the punishment, but in this case, the explanation he owed them could not wait any longer. He reached up, and gently put a hand on top of her head. When he was sure he had her attention, he spoke.

"Wendy, I am sorry. Gajeel, Gray, I let you guys down. I deserve all of this, I do, but first, we need to talk."

The three of them gave him hard looks. It was apparent that they had more to say, and probably more physical punishment to deal out, but it was rare for Natsu to be so serious and direct about anything. Gajeel crossed him arms, then turned and headed to the living room. Gray blew out a breath and followed his brother. Wendy stood up and dusted off her skirt. She gave him a look he could only describe as motherly, full or relief and disappointment, before turning on her heel and heading back into the house.

Natsu took a deep breath, then picked himself up from the ground. He trudged up the steps to the door, and paused to look at the new damage to the porch. Maybe while he would spend this week patching up the holes in the porch, and making the other small repairs that went neglected in their home. Maybe he could give them that much as penance for what he'd done behind their backs. He squared his shoulders, stepped through the front door, and prepared to face his family.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. I promise the next update won't take nearly as long. Remember, I derive power directly from your reviews~!**


End file.
